


Project Zero: Scourge of Mercury

by averyverymary



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camera Obscura, Crossover, Death, Ghost-busting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyverymary/pseuds/averyverymary
Summary: Prompto Argentum gets called to Lucis after he gets a letter. But why is the city so empty? And what’s up with this strange camera?A Final Fantasy XV and Fatal Frame crossover.





	1. Umbra

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally got to work on something that's been in mind for a while! The crossover of an RPG and a horror game! What's not to love?

It only started with a simple letter.

_“Hello, Mr. Argentum! I heard that you are an investigative photographer. I have a request for you. See, I have a cousin who lives in the city of Lucis. They were supposed to stop by my home a few days ago, but they never came. Can you go there for me and find them? I’m afraid something happened to them. I would go myself, but I have to take care of my sick husband._

_Thank you very much! I have left a photo of them for you._

_Sincerely, Liza Mercer.”_

So Prompto headed off to Lucis from Niflheim. It had been years since he left Lucis. Were things still the same?

Hopefully he could see Noctis again.

* * *

When Prompto arrived at the gate of the city, he felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him. Had the air always felt this thick? He could also smell a strange stench. Slowly, he made his way through the city.

Why did it feel so empty? Prompto took another look at the piece of paper with the address on it. Then he looked around, noticing a house nearby with a number on it. He walked his way over and checked the house number. It was the right one. Slowly, he walked to the door and knocked on it. 

Silence. And then another knock. Prompto looked through the window. There seemed to be no one inside. He reached for the doorknob, and much to his surprise, the door was open.

He walked inside and was greeted with emptiness. Where were the occupants…? He started to explore the house until he found himself in the master bedroom. Something caught his eye. It was a camera sitting on a desk.

“What is this?” Prompto picked up the strange camera. It almost seemed like an old-fashioned camera, the kinds that existed centuries ago. But there were strange gold engravings on it. The blond slowly raised it up, looking through the lens. Suddenly, he saw a spirit floating around through it.

“W-Wah!” Prompto almost dropped the camera. What in Astrals’ name was that?! He looked around the camera, hoping to find some sort of instruction manual. He then looked around the room, only to see a book on the table.

“C-Camera… Obscura?” he slowly went over, picking up the book and starting to read it.

_May 18, 20XX  
I’ve finally got my hands on the legendary camera that can see spirits! It took me so much time and money to get my hands on it, but I finally did. This camera isn’t ordinary. It can see what we can’t. The original inventor of his camera hailed from a place far beyond from here. Thus it took me so long to get this beauty._

_With this, I can finally prove that spirits exists. Perhaps I can take a picture of the Astrals?_

_This baby also came with its own instruction manual, which is great! I can already tell that this camera would be a challenging thing to use. Not everyone can use it. Only those who have had some sort of connection to what we can’t see will be able to use it. What kind, I don’t know. But I hope to find out._

_-Hendel_

“Hendel... that’s who I’m looking for. But what happened…”

Suddenly, Prompto heard a low groaning behind him, and he quickly turned. But nothing was there. He looked at the camera. What if…

Prompto raised the camera, and he saw the spirit. “S-Shit, that’s… Hendel!”

Out of reflex, as the photographer he is, he snapped the button on the camera obscura. The spirit screamed and moved away from him.

“I-Instruction manual…” Prompto searched through the book and found page that said, ‘Instructions for Camera Obscura: Written by Kunihiko Asou’.

“T-There…” Prompto quickly scanned the pages. “…Fatal frame… filament… shutter chance…”

Another groan caused him to jump. “S-Shit… okay, I t-think I can do this… I-I’m not a photographer for nothing!”

He raised the camera once more and got a clear shot of the spirit, lumbering over to him. The camera snapped as he pressed the button, and the spirit screamed as it was finally pacified. Slowly, the darkness melted away and revealed the soul.

_“…Who are you?”_

“H-Hendel? I’m Prompto… someone named Liza Mercer sent me to find you.”

_“Ah. Liza… well, as you can see, something bad happened to me.”_

“W-What happened here? Where’s everyone?”

_“…Head to… the Citadel. Use my camera to help you. As you did for me, there will be other spirits like me to aid. Help… them all…”_

Hendel’s spirit started to fade. Prompto called out, “Wait!”, though Hendel disappeared. Prompto made a soft sigh and looked at the camera. “…I need to get to the bottom of this. But first… time to read the instructions…”

Prompto carefully read over the instructions. After a while, he nodded. “Okay. Time to do this.”

He stepped out of the house, Camera Obscura in hand. If only he’d knew what awaited him in the city of Lucis…


	2. Obscura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finds stuff!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Prompto found himself back in the dreary city. What was going on?

Was it always like this? He clutched his head. Was it…?

He quickly brushed it aside. He could worry about everything else later. Slowly, he walked through the city. What in the Astrals happened here? Perhaps he should look around?  
Even if he’ll have to turn over every stone, by the Six, he will get the information he need. Slowly, he started to explore the city: walking into houses. There was something that caught his eye: an intricate-looking journal on the ground. He picked it up and read through it.

* * *

_September 4th, 20XX_

_One of my neighbors, who’s a guard at the Citadel, told me that he’s been seeing some suspicious man hanging around the place. Maybe it’s a thief, wanting to steal from the palace._

_I hope that’s dealt with._

_-Lee Relanis_

* * *

The rest of the pages were missing. Prompto carefully stashed the journal in the backpack he had brought along with him earlier. Suddenly, his camera’s filament started to glow a soft blue color. He remembered reading that if the filament glowed blue, an item would be nearby. He walked some more and noticed an item on the ground. Picking it up, his face lit up when he realized it was a potion.

“Sweet!” he chimed as he stashed it away. Walking a bit more, he found another house. Suddenly, he heard a low groaning coming from it. 

“There must be a ghost here…” he continued on, looking around from the outside first. He stepped into the backyard and saw an apparition. Out of impulse, he took a photo, and saw a vision of a ghost tending to the garden.

He gulped, Adam’s apple bobbing. “H-Hope you’re not hostile…”

He headed further in. Whatever crops were planted had died from neglect. Prompto did find some more potions and even a phoenix down! What luck. With nothing else to look at, Prompto decided to enter the house. There was nothing much… except a crumpled paper on the table. Prompto took another read. It was by the same person.

* * *

_September 15th, 20XX_

_“I was talking to the old lady who sells vegetables at the market today. She said that her child went missing near the Citadel. How scary! Thank goodness my kid’s away to university! But kids disappearing without a trace? What kind of bullshit is that? And near a place like the Citadel!”_

_-Lee Renalis_

* * *

Prompto took out the journal and stashed the paper in there. After some more exploring, he didn’t find anything special, so he headed back outside. Another apparition appeared in front of him, and he took a picture of it. A ghost heading out. For some reason, he felt compelled to follow the ghost, and he found himself walking. Taking picture after picture of that ghost heading out, he soon found himself in the marketplace. On the ground, he found yet another note. By the same person.

* * *

_October 7th, 20XX_

_My wife disappeared. No one had seen her. I was the last person to see her. The Crownsguard suspect me. But I would never do anything to her! I’ve told them what I remembered, and yet they continue to hound me. One even tried to arrest me and send me to prison!_

_Something is going on, and I don’t like it. I need to get to the bottom of this!_

_-Lee Renalis_

* * *

Prompto took a deep breath as he placed the note away. People were disappearing… was this related to what happened to the city? Or just some coincidence kidnappings? He looked around the marketplace. Empty, devoid of people. The lingering stench of rotten food hit his senses, and he groaned. He hurried back out to the neighborhood he left behind and continued to explore it. Eventually, he stumbled upon his old house. 

“Sweet! I think this is a good place to rest.”

After some exploring (and finding some special film for his camera), Prompto entered his old place for the first time in years. Despite the dust, everything was intact. Did Noctis have someone take care of the place while he was away? Walking around the house, the blond made a small smile. Reminiscing on the times he spent with his friends here.

“…I hope you guys are okay.”

Walking up the stairs to his bedroom, he was delighted to find that his clothes were still there. Slowly, Prompto rested on the bed, closing his eyes to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Prompto's old house becomes a "save point".


	3. Arcanum

The next morning, Prompto woke up, yawning lightly. Well, a new day to explore. Sitting up on the bed, he felt something strange in the air. Did it get darker…?

He got up and organized his things, making sure his inventory was secure and his Camera Obscura rearing and ready to go. Then, after a quick shower and change of clothes to something more comfortable, he headed downstairs. Checking the fridge, the food seemed to have gone bad. Prompto wrinkled his nose and checked the cabinets. At least there were some canned beans and bagged rice. Making a quick meal of that, Prompto felt ready to go.

He headed out the door. The sky did seem much darker than yesterday. Prompto checked his phone. 10:00am. It must be related to what’s going on. At least it was still light enough to not justify using any flashlight. He headed out and started to explore the neighboring houses. Items such as potions, films, and even phoenix downs appeared here and there. There were ghosts wandering around, as well. Prompto took as much pictures as he could. Woman sitting on the porch. Man walking with his family. Things that depicted everyday life in Lucis.

If only they weren’t ghosts.

He decided to head back to the Renalis’ house and explore it more carefully. It was there he found himself face-to-face with a male ghost outside the building.

“A-Ah!”

The ghost turned and looked at Prompto. _“…My wife…. Where’s my wife?!”_

He lunged towards Prompto and grabbed his arm. Prompto yelped and shook him off. Brandishing the Camera Obscura, he started to focus the viewfinder on the spirit. The ghost lunged closer, and Prompt snapped the button. At that shot, the filament started to glow red and the camera beeped rapidly.

“A-Ah, F-Fatal frame… there!”

Prompto pressed the button, and the ghost screamed, blown back by the force of the fatal shot. The ghost then disappeared. Keeping focus, Prompto moved, trying to think of where the ghost would appear. Then he heard a moaning to his right and quickly moved, clicking the button when he saw the apparition. It was a weaker shot, but enough to pacify the ghost. The darkness melted away, revealing a middle-aged man.

_“My wife…”_ he moaned. _“Where is my wife…”_

Prompto furrowed his brow, trying to remember who the ghost is. “A-Ah, excuse me? Are you perhaps… Lee Renalis?”

The ghost’s head shot up to look at Prompto. _“I-I am. Have you seen my wife?”_

Prompto frowned, remembering his diary entries. “…Something happened here and I’m trying to find out what happened.”

_“I see… please let me know if you find her… bring her home…”_

The ghost disappeared before Prompto could say anything else, though a photograph fell to the ground. Prompto picked it up and realized it was a family picture. Lee, his wife, and his child.

Prompto stashed the photo away and tried to enter the house. Unfortunately, it was locked. It befuddled him, though maybe it’s so he didn’t need to go back? Shrugging, Prompto started to head to the marketplace. He had to take a seat at the fountain. Why did the air feel so heavy?

After a bit, he got up, feeling slightly better. He continued on, first heading to the vegetable stall. The food was all rotted, stinking up the air. Prompto groaned, but he had a mission. He explored the stall, though nothing much appeared. Walking around aimlessly, he eventually stumbled upon a newspaper stand. There was a newspaper left!

He quickly took it out and read through it, hoping to find some clues. He spotted an interesting piece on a column.

**_Insomnia Chronicle_ **

_“Strange Sightings Around Citadel, Citizens Claim”_

_We have been receiving word of strange sightings around the Citadel by citizens of Crown City. Apparently a strange man had been sighted, walking around the area._

_An interview with Marshal Cor Leonis, reveals that the Citadel residents will get to the bottom of the matter. Leonis, though, assures that there is nothing going on._

_We will keep you updated on this story._

Prompto tore the section and tucked the paper away, leaving behind the newspaper. Continuing into the city, he felt himself pause. A vision flashed in front of him.

_People ran past him, screaming and yelling. A dark cloud was heading towards him… closing in, intending to swallow all in its path._

He made a gasp as he snapped back to reality. What was that? Taking a moment to catch his breath, he soldiered on. Some more exploring and he found a small pouch of clear, smooth stones. There was a note inside.

_“Spirit Stones”_

_They are to be used for something not of this world. Or anything related to the supernatural. They had been created by a man from a land far away…_

Prompto decided to stash the stones away. Perhaps he could find out what they were used for later on. Suddenly, he heard multiple groans behind him, and he quickly turned to see several ghosts. Feeling more confident, he raised his camera and started to take pictures.

After a bit, the darkness dissolved, revealing their true forms. There were two females and one male.

One of the female ghosts stepped forward. _“T-Thank you… who are you?”_

“I-I’m Prompto.”

_“Ah. I’m Aurel. These two are Sam and Lazarus. We… we used to live here until something terrible happened.”_

“I’m trying to find out what happened. Will you tell me?”

The three ghosts furrowed their brows. Then Aurel spoke, _“I-I think we’ve forgotten…in fact, we didn’t realize we were dead…”_

“Oh.” Prompto frowned. “That’s fine, I suppose.”

_“W-Well, thanks for helping us!”_ Sam spoke up. _“Come on, Lazarus, let’s go.”_

The two ghosts left, leaving Aurel with Prompto. She gave Prompto a smile. _“Let me come along with you~”_

“W-What?” Prompto yelped.

_“I could help you. I used to hide things around the city, but I’m dead, and I haven’t told anyone about them. I need my things to move on. If you find them all for me, I can help boost that camera of yours.”_

Prompto raised an eyebrow. “R-Really?”

_“Yes. I won’t get in the way. In fact, I think I can reside in the camera.”_

Aurel floated over, her soul sinking into the filament. It glowed a light purple, and then back to clear. Prompt made a sigh. Would he be okay, with a ghost hanging inside his camera? He resumed walking, and then the filament glowed purple. One of Aurel’s items was around here. After some careful searching, he found something hidden on a ground tile: a shadowy image of a doll. Carefully, he took a picture of it, and the doll showed up clearly in the picture. Suddenly, Aurel suddenly popped up in front of him. Prompto screamed shrilly. “What the fuck?!”

_“You found something of mines! Thanks. You’ll find more stuff like that doll. Just take all the pictures. Thanks again!”_

She disappeared, and Prompto released a sigh. “I-It’s okay, Prompto… what’s the worst that can happen, eh?”

He got up and continued on through the city.


	4. Eques

Prompto headed deeper, occasionally finding things here and there. He did find a few journals, but it was mostly mundane diary entries. He did find a camera lens, and it seemed the right size for the camera he had…

The kanji on its side read, ‘Crush’.

_‘Crush lens. It boosts the power of the camera obscura.’_

-

Was it time to head to the Citadel? He made his way to the area where the large building resided. A chill wind breezed by, and he rubbed his arms. He did find a few stationary ghosts... most of them were children. It caused a shudder to go through him. The poor kids.

Then he encountered a female ghost, looking around. He recognized the face. Taking out the photograph that Lee dropped earlier, he compared it to the face of the female ghost.

“E-Excuse me! Are you Lee Renalis’ wife?”

The ghost perked up at the name. _“M-My husband… what…”_

“H-He’s dead. I’m sorry.”

_“…I see. Thank you, young man. Thank you… for finding me…”_

Her soul melted away to an orb of light, disappearing somewhere. Prompto made a soft sigh and walked back. He then looked at the imposing steps leading up to the entrance. He was about to take a step forward, when suddenly he heard a loud yell. He quickly turned and saw a ghost charging towards him.

“Woah!” Prompto barely moved out of the way. The ghost screamed, slamming its weapon to the ground.

_A katana._

Prompto looked at the ghost, though the darkness covered it. He readied the camera for pictures. Suddenly, the ghost disappeared. The blond started to look around. Where did it-

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a piercing pain by his side.

“Ah!” Prompto screamed in pain. It was then he saw the ghostly blade plunged through his body. He quickly moved away. There was no injury… though the pain was vibrant. He quickly used a potion and raised the camera. With a snap, the ghost growled. Then it lunged at Prompto once more.

Another snap, and Prompto forced the ghost back. The ghost attempted once more to slash at him, though Prompto barely managed to dodge in time. He had to settle using weaker shots to weaken the ghost.

After a while, the ghost stumbled close enough for Prompto to land a fatal shot, and the ghost groaned, sinking onto the ground. The darkness melted away, revealing the identity of the chost.

Prompto gasped and covered his mouth. “Y-You’re…”

Cor Leonis looked right back at Prompto. _“…I know you. You’re that Argentum kid.”_

“W-What happened to you?”

Cor slowly pointed to the Citadel. _“Go. Save… save His Majesty…”_

Before Prompto could say anymore, the ghost disappeared. Slowly, Prompto continued up the steps of the large building. Suddenly, he heard a loud, ear-piercing screeching, as if several melodies played at once. And almost as if there was feedback playing.

Slowly, he turned and saw a terrifying sight: a ghost, draped in darkness. Amber eyes glaring at him, like a wolf seeking its prey. Face twisted and blurred. But the eyes keep glaring. Almost stabbing into Prompto’s soul. The air seemed to turn darker and heavy. Prompto immediately started to run, not even daring to look back. He ran all the way up the stairs and ran into the entrance. As he turned to close the doors, he could see the dark ghost inching closer… closer… Prompto felt his arms tremble, though he persisted.

BAM! The heavy doors slammed shut. Prompto quickly pushed the barricade close. Then he stumbled back and clutched his chest.

“S-Scary,” he rasped. Taking a breather, he took out a bottle of water and drank from it. After calming down, he looked around. Where to go first?

Suddenly, he heard a voice. _“Hello. You must be wondering what happened here.”_

Prompto turned. Immediately, his eyes went wide. “Oh… oh my god, your Majesty!” he quickly bowed his head.

_“It’s all right, Prompto. My title means nothing to me anymore.”_

The king stepped closer. Prompto sensed none of the hostility he had encountered from the other ghosts.

_“You’re safe around me, Prompto. Don’t worry.”_

“Y-Your Majesty… w-what happened here? Why is Insomnia so… empty?”

_“Head deeper to the Citadel. You will find your answers there. I will try to help any way I can. For some reason… I still have some of my magic leftover.”_

“Ah.”

Prompto took out his cell phone. The time was getting close to night. “…Do you think I could have a way to instantly get to my house? I think it’s too risky for me to go back out.”

_“If that’s what you wish, I will protect you.”_

“T-Thank you, your Majesty.”

_“Regis is fine. Rest well, child.”_

Prompto nodded, and Regis started to wave a hand. Prompto found himself back in his house. Night had fallen. Prompto quickly turned on the lights. It almost felt chillier than the last time he was here. Slowly, after preparing to sleep, he rested back onto the bed. Slowly, he fell asleep. Back to the Citadel tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Regis helps create another "save point" for Prompto.


	5. Gladius et Scutum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay.

The sun rose, the light shining on Prompto’s face. Another day of this mystery…

Heading out, he resumed his journey back to the Citadel. There was a deeper chill, and a darker sky than yesterday. Prompto activated the pocket lamp on his shirt and moved along. Exploring the city a little more carefully, he managed to find some more of Aurel’s items: a notebook, an empty can of soda, and a… clock?

Anyways. After some more item hunting and mild ghost busting, Prompto headed back to the Citadel. It seemed peaceful, unlike yesterday.

Prompto shivered. The image of amber eyes glaring at him… he wouldn’t be able to erase the memory away…

When he arrived at the doors, he entered easily and the doors closed behind him with a muffled click. He didn’t see the ghost of Regis. Huh. Prompto stepped forward towards the large doors he knew led to the throne room. But they were locked. Did he need a key?

Shrugging, Prompto decided to go right, hoping to explore the entirety of the Citadel. The halls were so empty… it sent a chill through his spine. Especially with how dark it was…

His camera started to flash red. A ghost! Prompto readied the camera, and saw someone stumbling towards him. The female ghost was moaning in pain.

Click! Snap! Crackle! Pop!

After a few well-placed shots, the ghost disappeared, though the light she left behind shattered. Prompto furrowed his brow. What did that mean? Slowly, he continued on. He eventually found a door that would open. There were racks of wooden weapons lining one side of the wall, a mirror, as well as training equipment.

“The training halls…”

He took another step further in. The chill caused him to shiver and he rubbed his arms. Looking around, he did manage to find some curatives. Suddenly, he heard shuffling behind him and Prompto turned. There were two ghosts, both surrounded by an amber-colored aura. Quickly, Prompto raised his camera and aimed for the ghost on his right. Suddenly, he felt a deep pain on his chest, and he cried out. Lowering the camera, he looked to see what attacked him this time.

_A large broadsword._

Prompto whimpered, clutching his chest. “F-Fuck…”

Quickly stepping back, he used a potion and raised the camera again. Keeping a careful eye on the broadsword, he carefully adjusted the viewfinder and started snapping. Eventually, he allowed the ghost with the broadsword to come closer, activating the fatal frame.

Defeating the first ghost, he focused on the second one. For some reason, something blocked Prompto from getting shots from the second ghost.

Gritting his teeth, he lowered the camera and moved to a wider area. Adjusting the viewfinder once more, he tried to find a weak spot on this ghost, though there was nothing he could see. Stepping back, he placed his hand on the wall and bumped into something, causing something to fall and crash to the ground. Prompto looked and saw some wooden shields on the floor.

A broadsword and a shield… Prompto’s eyes went wide. He looked in front of him. So a shield was blocking his camera. But only from the front? Or would the back be vulnerable? Prompto quickly ran and raised the camera. He could see someone hunched behind the ‘shield’, and he took the opportunity for a shot. The ghost groaned, dropping his ‘shield’ and whirled to glare at Prompto. But the photographer kept going, inching closer to get the fatal frame.

Eventually, the ghost sunk to the ground, defeated. Then another golden aura appeared, revealing the first ghost. The darkness melted away, revealing the ghosts. Prompto gasped, “L-Lord Clarus and G-Gladio… oh, Astrals…”

The two males looked at Prompto.

_“Prompto…”_ Gladio muttered demurely. _“It’s been a long time.”_

The blond collapsed to his knees. If Gladio was dead… what about Noctis and Ignis?

“W-What happened here?”

Gladio and Clarus looked at each other, and then back at Prompto. _“I do not know,”_ Clarus answered. _“One moment I was with His Majesty and then the next moment I found myself here… with my son. But I do not see Iris. Have you seen her?”_

Prompto shook his head. “N-No, not really…”

Gladio then spoke, _“I was training with Noct. Then everything went dark and I woke up here. I wish I could be of more help, Prom.”_

Prompto sighed. No one he had encountered so far knew what was going on. “I-It’s fine. What about Noctis a-and Ignis? Have you seen them?”

The two ghosts shook their heads. _“My apologies, Prompto,”_ Clarus replied. _“I don’t know where exactly they might be, but they should still be on Citadel grounds.”_

Well, that was helpful. “I-I’ll make sure to find them.” He slowly stood up. “…I saw His Majesty, and Cor.”

Clarus stood straight up. _“Really? Where are they?”_

Prompto slowly shook his head. “Sorry… they’re both dead, too.”

Clarus’ mouth opened slightly, and a strangled wail escaped from the ghost. Gladio gritted his teeth, and then looked at Prompto. _“Please… please find Noct and Iggy. And Iris.”_

Prompto gulped and nodded. “I-I promise.”

Slowly, the two Shields disappeared into two orbs of light, disappearing to elsewhere. Prompto took a deep breath, drinking some water to refresh himself. Slowly, he left the training room behind and headed further into the Citadel.

What the fuck was going on, Prompto thought to himself. It was as if the dead victims didn’t realize what was happening…

As he walked, he failed to notice the ghost behind him, further down the hall. Dull eyes shimmering amongst a sea of darkness.


End file.
